Natan A to Z
by OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire
Summary: I see everyone doing these, and being the desperate, annoying sap I am, I'm making one too. About Natan because OTP. G-Girlfriend ""Hey hey, you you, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" he sang mockingly in horrible falsetto."\ T for paranoia. Hints of Amian but not, like full-on because Natan marriage equals Amian being related by their siblings...Sorry.
1. Armor

**Disclaimer: You seriously think I own these people at one-thirty in the morning? I don't, too bad.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A-Armor

"Because sometimes the armor just places itself there without you having to lift a finger."

* * *

><p>Dan Cahill wasn't expecting the Brit Twits from Across the Pond to visit them from out of nowhere, so naturally, he slipped into defense-act-like-a-ninja mode...<p>

And called for his big sister.

"AMY! WHY ARE THERE SNAKES ON THE PORCH?!" he cried.

Amy, rolling her eyes, stepped into the foyer and pushed her brother aside.

"Ian and Natalie are always welcome, Dan." she looked the Kabras over though and queued up the question, "What _are_ you doing here, anyway?"

Ian spoke first, "We thought a visit was in order." he smiled charmingly at Amy.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "In other words, Ian wanted to swoon at Amy in person."

Dan snickered.

Ian and Amy turned red.

"I'm sure the feeling's mutual." Dan told Natalie.

The Kabra girl smirked, "Were you just attempting to 'hit on me', as you Americans say?"

Dan's dopey smirk turned into a glare, because sometimes the armor just place itself there without you having to lift a finger. "What make you think _that, _Cobra?" he sneered.

Amy glanced at her brother, then Natalie, then Ian. "W-would you l-like some hot c-cocoa?" she asked, silently cursing her stutter.

Ian smiled charmingly once more after giving his sister a wary look, "That sounds lovely." And he followed her to the kitchen, leaving the bickering pair in a glare-down.

Natalie matched his glare with a perfectly poised Kabra smirk tilted on her lips. And the fact Dan was even paying attention to what was on her mouth scared him.

Finally, after a few minutes of trying not to blink they called a silent, short truce to blink.

"As much fun as your staring contests are, _Nat_," her said, the nicknamed laced with something acrid and mean, "I think I'd rather watch your snake of a brother and my dweeb of a sister swooning at each other. Or maybe clawing out my eyes with a pair of nail clippers...I wonder which is more scarring." he gave a shudder for effect before walking out of the foyer and towards his game room.

Natalie's amber eyes glared holes into his shirt before she, most-likely regrettably, followed him. "Well, _Daniel_," she spoke his full first name with a dash of malice, "I suppose either is as effective as the other. Though if you wish to be scarred then I'm sure me beating you in your favorite video game should suffice."

"There's is _no way_ you could beat me in Call of Duty, Cobra."

"Would you like to bet on that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Fine then, if I win, you have to..." she trailed off as she pondered her wager, "Watch _Project Runway_ with me."

"And if _I_ win," Dan countered, "Then you have to leave me alone the rest of the time you're here." He spit on his hand and stuck it out for a shake, "Deal?"

Natalie wrinkled her nose, daintily pinching his index finger between her thumb and forefinger. "Deal." she said sourly.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later they were fighting again.<p>

"We made a deal, Daniel!" Natalie was screaming at him, "You have to watch _Project Runway_ with me!"

"You cheated and you know it, _Nat!_" he sneered on her nickname for calling him Daniel.

"I won with my Kabra instincts and you call it cheating?!" she said, clearly offended. "I simply used my natural-born talent. It's no surprise I beat you,_ considering you have none_!"

Dan's sneer grew wider and he shoved her, hard.

Natalie's face grew more enraged and she shoved him back, hard.

And then they were shoving each other like five year olds until Natalie pushed Dan hard enough to make him fall over. Somehow managing to keep a grip on her forearms, however, Dan pulled her down with him.

And in to a shocked, open-eyed kiss.

Their mouths parted as quickly as they met and they just stayed like that, Dan on his back, his green orbs staring into her golden-amber ones, his hands on her forearms with a vice-like grip. Natalie, slightly hovering over him, her mouth parted slightly in surprise, her golden eyes never straying from his green.

And like that, they'd both been stripped of the armor they'd donned the second their eyes met.

"Um, sorry..." Dan said, his grip on her arms releasing.

Natalie drew in a breath, nodded, and pushed herself away from him. "It-it's all right." she told him, standing and dusting off her dress.

Dan stood and shook his hair before pushing the locks from his face.

"I suppose I should apologize as well." Natalie told him, not turning to face him.

"You, uh, you don't have to." he told her. _I sound like Amy, cut it out!_

"It isn't a very _Cobra_ thing to do." she said mockingly, using his constant pun of her last name.

"Only if you want, Natalie."

And then he called her by her name.

"I suppose we could settle this with another round of this video game?" she suggested.

"What's the wager this time?" Dan asked, already walking back over to his controller.

"If I win," she paused, leading him on. "You have to kiss me again."

"And what if I win?"

"Then I'll kiss you."


	2. Blush

**Okay, I'm not gonna bore you with anything up here, except for...**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I never have and I never will own The 39 Clues, it's characters, or anything else that could be copyrighted. If I have to do this every chapter I'll scream. XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Blush

"'I like the idea of you blushing in my presence.'"

* * *

><p>Natalie Kabra was happy to be home, after a week with her <em>annoying<em> American cousin/relative/whatevers, it was nice to be in a calming, safe environment. Ian, naturally, had spent the whole week in a happy, little, fluff cloud with Amy, meaning Natalie had been stuck with _him_.

_Daniel_.

Right as she was finishing her make-up, applying her blush, the doorbell rang and she heard Ian's freshly-polished shoes stepping down the stairs to answer the door.

She could _hear_ them swooning. Which could only mean one thing as far as Natalie was concerned.

_They_ _were __here__._

Natalie rolled her honey-amber eyes and quickly finished her make-up before walking gracefully down the steps and heading to the front door.

"You know you're poor when you have to answer your own door." she snarked in rhyme as she caught a glimpse of Daniel's blond-brown hair.

Amy sighed at Natalie's rude greeting before rubbing her forehead. Ian grew a look of concern and ushered her into the house and towards the kitchen, where he proceeded to give her an aspirin and some water.

Natalie rolled her eyes at their foolishness. And saw that Dan was still standing at the doorstep. "What are you waiting for? Harolders to announce your presence? Get in here!" she told him.

Daniel smirked and stepped in saying, "Hi to you too, Nat." The door shut behind him.

Natalie tapped her foot as if impatient, "So? Tell me why you're _here_ Daniel."

Daniel quirked a brow and smirked a smirk worthy of the Kabras, "Amy just _had_ to see Ian again. I mean, they've only been apart a _day _and she misses him just so, so, much." He said, fluttering his lashes and pretending to swoon, then he throughly made a gagging face at her. "They're _sickening!_" he exclaimed.

Natalie nodded in agreement, if anyone could turn her brother into a "mushy-wushy lovey-dovey" dope then it was Amy Cahill. "'Oh wasn't that just the _best_ visit, Natalie? Amy is so adorable when she blushes and stammers.'" she imitated her brother as Daniel had his sister. "Kill me now." she told him.

"Nah, it'd be a waste of a good _shuriken, Nat_." he said, calling her that _dreadful_ nickname.

"Your a waste of poison, _Daniel_." she countered.

"That's never stopped you before, ya know."

"Ah, true, but those weren't deadly in the slightest."

"What about the one in your dart gun in Japan? You know, when the _cave collapsed on us?!"_

"That wasn't _deadly_, you dope," she told him with an exasperated huff. "It only would have simple paralyzed you."

"Because that's _so_ much better." Daniel argued. He did a double take at her cheeks and queried, "Are you _blushing_, Nat?"

Natalie smacked the hand reaching towards her cheek, "It's make-up, you fool." she hadn't taken notice yet of Dan gripping her hand that had smacked his or the look in his green eyes as he peered into her amber orbs.

Dan couldn't stop staring at her face, the carefully drawn lines and shading, the contouring, not realizing he'd gripped her hand with his own he used the other hand to reach up and poke her cheek.

Natalie pulled back, venom in her eyes and poisoning her words and she carefully decided how to insult him next. She then realized their hands were gripped, almost as if they had been magnets. Glowering at her American idiot of a cousin/relative/whatever, she quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp and back-handed him with it. It hadn't been particularly on purpose, or a particularly hard slap, but Daniel groaned and fell to his knees holding his cheek.

"Ow. The hell was _that_ for?!" he questioned, standing back to his full height and lowering his arms to his sides. Natalie hadn't realized until then that he'd grown to be a few inches taller than she.

"I didn't really _mean_ to Daniel." she explained, then she glimpsed at his face and fought a smile, "_Now_ who's blushing?" she laughed, pointing to his reddened cheek. "You should be more careful with how you apply your make-up, Dan.' she quickly corrected, "-iel. Daniel. Would you like me to even it up for you?" she was still giggling over his red face.

Dan leaned forward and pinched her cheeks, hard. "You're make-up was wearing off Natalie, I figured I'd fix it for you." now he was cackling. They both were, and when they realized they were still so close and laughing, they stopped abruptly and took a few steps from each other.

"What now?" Dan asked.

Natalie shrugged, then smirked and waggled her brows in a very Dan-esque fashion. "After our visit I went and got an Xbox One. And the newest Call of Duty. Want a rematch?"

Dan laughed and held put his fist for a bump. "Sure, why not?

Natalie stares at his fist for a moment before punching it with her own. "Wanna wager on this one, or should it be free?"

"Oh no, Nat. Let's wager."

"All right. If I win, I get to give you a make-over." she bit back a bark of laughter at the idea.

Dan's eyes widened to the size of UFO's and he gulped, then smirked and said, "And if _I_ win, you can't do your make-up for the rest of the week."

"How will you know if I don't?"

"I'm stuck here for a week." he smirked and held out his hand, "Deal?"

Taking a pleasant notice of how he didn't spit on his hand this time, Natalie grabbed his hand and jerked it once before pulling her hand out of his. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Dan had kicked Natalie's butt three times in a row.<p>

"You're not the only one who's been playing the latest." Dan smirked, standing, he pulled Natalie up with him by her elbow and pointed to the door that lead out of the den. "You know the deal Nat, go wash off the gunk."

Natalie's amber eyes bored in to his, pleading.

"No, Natalie. Go."

Natalie hung her head and walked out the door. She came back a few minutes later, her face make-up-less.

Dan smiled and nodded. "That's much better. Rematch?"

Natalie smirked, "Okay, but if I win I get to wear make-up again."

"Just blush."

"Blush and mascara."

"Fine, deal." Dan shook her hand again, "And if I win, just blush."

"Why?" Natalie was confused.

"I like the idea of you blushing in my presence."

Natalie rolled her eyes and picked up her controller.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later she'd applied a fresh coat of blush.<p>

"I can't believe I lost to you _again_, Daniel."

"Why don't you call me Dan?"

"It just, sounds weird..." Natalie replied. "Why do you call me Nat?" she asked.

"Too many syllables in Natalie. Besides, it really ticks you off." he smirks at that.

Natalie pushed his shoulder, causing him to fall over. "And calling you Daniel ticks you off." she laughs.

In a moment of not knowing what she was doing, she leaned over Dan's fallen figure and pinches his cheeks, hard.

"Now you can blush in my presence." she smirks, then pecks his mouth with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided I won't update until I get five reviews. Per chapter. So ten reviews equals another chapter.<strong>

**-Chelle**


	3. Charm

**Well hi again! ^.^ I suppose I'll just post now, since I have it all written up. ^.^**

**Guest- This is a continuing story, it's set after the clue hunt but will probably have some "flashback" type bits for the harsher chapters. Along with flash forwards, skipping the CVV and Unstoppable arcs entirely. It kind of has it's own canon and takes place in the two year gap of The Hunt and Cahills VS Vespers. It's not totally AU because all of the hunt and stuff is involved, but because Natan isn't canon…**  
><strong>ANYWAY! It's a continuing story following Dan and Natalie as they, like, slowly fall in love because I'm an idiot fangirl. And thanks, I'm honored you think it's a well-written story. I try. ^.^<strong>

**Dude. My name is never ever (chapter 1 review)- Thank you so much. ^.^ I'm really glad you think I'm funny and a good writer! ^.^ It means the world to me! ^.^ And yeah, I'm not that kind of writer. I prefer things to take their course. ^.^**

**Fantastical Fandoms- Thank you. ^.^ I do only my very best. XD**

**Cherry- They are connected and I agree. There needs to be more Natan, which is my entire purpose of writing this. XD**

**Ninjagirl5000- XD That's a-okay dude, I'm the same way. XD**

**Also, there may, or may not, be a kiss in every chapter, you'll have to read and see.**  
><strong>Take these as tied-together one-shots, because that's how I'm writing them.<strong>  
><strong>They will also probably alternate between Dan and Natalie's third-person-thing I've got going. XD<strong>  
><strong>And yes, I find Dan swearing to be canon. He's an eleven to thirteen year old boy. And if Trust No One is anything to go off of...<strong>

**Hopelessromantic4life inspired the Lucky Charms bit. XD Thanks for that. Full credit there.**

**Disclaimer: I never have, don't, and probably never will, own the 39 Clues, it's characters, Lucky Charms, Backseat Serenade by All Time Low (I recommend you listen to it, I'M OBSESSED WITH IT! XD), Sonic Boom (I CAN'T WAIT! ^.^) or anything else that seems copyrighted. I do own the exact words that follow this disclaimer. XD And Jessica and GiGi, but whatever, I don't really want to own them. XD**

**Congrats on the ten, even if two of said ten were on this chapter. If I see "Reviews: 15" CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE POSTED!**

**Kay, you can continue to scroll and read.**

* * *

><p>Natan A to Z<br>Chapter 3  
>C-Charm<br>"'Like you know _anything_ about charm.'"

* * *

><p>Dan Cahill was bored.<br>And seriously _boooorrreeeeddd_ at that.  
>He was stuck in London with his Brit Twit relative-whatevers <em>all week <strong>an<strong>_**d** he was stuck with Nat.  
>Erm, Natalie.<br>Because all Amy and Ian could do was swoon at each other and make happy-sigh noises and- BLEGH!  
>So he was stuck with Natalie and it was all Amy's fault. They should just become one person.<br>Ianamy.  
>Amyian.<br>Amian!  
>One morning that week, he was having a bowl of <em>Lucky Charms<em> in the kitchen when Natalie yawned as she came into the kitchen in a bathrobe.  
>Her amber eyes popped open and she shrieked in high-pitched horror.<br>Dan dropped his spoon in his bowl and covered his ears.  
>"Dammit Nat! The hell was that for?"<br>"Well _sorry_ for the fact that a _Cahill in my kitchen gave me a fright_!" she crowed in response.  
>Dan scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and crunched angrily.<br>Natalie sighed and sat across from him. "What is _that_?!" she asked disgustedly, pointing to the mush that was his bowl of cereal.  
>"<em>Lucky Charms<em>." he replied through a mouthful.  
>She scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Like you know <em>anything<em> about charm." she told him.  
>"Dude," he started, "It's the cereal name, not something any one person has. Which, I'll have you know, I have <em>plenty<em> of charm."  
>"I'm soooo sure." Natalie rolled her eyes.<br>"How do you want me to prove it to you?" he smirked. "The usual wager?"  
>"Our wagers are <em>constantly<em> changing Daniel, so let's continue that shall we?" she folded her hands and leaned closer to him, "You must convince five girls to either go on a date with you, or give you their phone numbers with charm alone. If you can, I will buy you _Sonic Boom_ and a WiiU,"  
>"I could buy that myself."<br>"Ah, but could you get _Sonic Boom_ and a WiiU in the same day?"  
>"Of course not, <em>Sonic Boom<em> hasn't been released yet!" he was incredulous.  
>"But I could, and <em>only<em> if you win over five girls with your charm."  
>"And what if <em>you<em> win?"  
>"I get to give you a makeover so maybe you <em>can<em> get a girl."  
>Dan holds out his hand to officiate the deal.<br>Natalie grasps his hand and pumps it a few times, their fingers lingering together before Natalie jerks her hand back, nearly hitting Dan in the face, and stands up. "I must go get dressed now." she looks him up and down. "You may want to as well, we'll go to the shopping centre so we can start as soon as I'm ready."  
>Dan doesn't even have time to protest that he's already dressed for the day before she's gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Natalie is touching up her make-up, finishing the blush, and tentatively touching her new white-gold charm bracelet from Tiffany's.<br>Dan is on his fourth bowl of _Lucky Charms_ after changing into a clean pair of jeans, t-shirt, and his newer pair of red Converse. He runs to the bathroom of his guest room and brushes his teeth real quick before hopping in front of the T.V to play a quick game of Grand Theft Auto. He steals a cop car, an ambulance, and wakes up in the hospital three times before Natalie lightly clears her throat and says, "Well? I'm ready. Alfred's bringing the car around. Let's go."  
>"Alfred? You stole Batman's butler?" Dan snorted, saving his game before turning it off and following her to the limo.<br>Natalie rolls her honey-colored eyes, "You're almost as big of a dolt as the Holts. _No we did not steal Batman's butler_! It's just his name. Now come on, unless you want me to give you a makeover."  
>Dan shudders for effect before following her out to the limo.<br>"Harrod's first Alfred. And step on it." Natalie commands effortlessly.  
>Dan just gives her a weird look before looking out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>After an hour and twenty botched attempts on Dan's part, Natalie is ready to go to the mall.<br>"There's nothing here, Daniel. Now come along, we'll go to the shopping centre next, maybe you'll have more luck there."  
>Dan holds up two pieces of scrap paper, "Do these count?" he asks with a smirk.<br>Natalie looks through the numbers before deeming them real, "Yes they count. Just three more at the shopping centre."  
>Dan punches the air and continues to gaze out the window with a thoughtful look.<br>Not that Natalie noticed or anything.  
>Nor did she notice the sparkle in his green eyes when she told him the numbers counted.<br>Nor the scruffiness of his brown-blond hair.  
>Nor did she notice the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of him scoring an actual <em>date<em>.  
>Surely this bet wasn't enough to make her sick at the thought of losing. And it couldn't be because she <em>might actually like Daniel Arthur Cahill<em>.  
>So with a deep sigh she decided to continue to swallow her bile every time Daniel flirted with a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>They'd only been in the mall for ten minutes when Dan was approached by a blond-haired blue-eyed twit. In Natalie's opinion of course.<br>"Hi, I'm Jessica. What's your name?" she asks coyly, offering her hand to Dan.  
>Natalie rolls her eyes and says to Dan, "I'll be right back, Daniel. I think I see something <em>somewhat<em> appealing in Chanel." Without thinking she kisses his cheek and strides off.  
>Jessica's eyes widen, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were…I mean, I figured you were single."<br>Dan smirked, "I am, my cousin's just a dork. And I'm _Dan_, by the way. Not _Daniel_." he takes her dainty hand and brings it to his lips.  
>Natalie, watching from afar, sticks a finger towards her mouth in a gagging gesture. <em>Stupid Casanova<em>. she thinks.  
>Jessica gives a giggle and withdraws her hand. "So, <em>Dan<em>, what are you doing in London? You sound… American…"  
>"Visiting my cousin for the week." he smirks, "So how about you be a doll and give me your number? I'll probably be coming back soon if you aren't free this week."<br>Jessica nods and pulls an old receipt and a pink pen from her purse, quickly jotting down her name and number and handing it to Dan. Dan smirked and pocketed the number.  
>Three.<br>Natalie came over then and held out her hand. Dan silently fished the number from his pocket and handed it over.  
>After a quick once-over, she deemed it real and they continued through the mall until Dan spotted a brunette by the video game store. He tapped on her shoulder and smiled at her, easily chatting her up before springing the question.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, GiGi, how's about you give me your number?"<br>Gigi snorts but nods and scribbles her name and number in neon green.  
>Dan smirks and holds up the folded paper between his index and middle fingers.<br>Natalie rolls her eyes and confirms the number.  
>Four.<br>Dan's eyes lighten with mischief. "Told ya I had charm."  
>Natalie rolls her eyes. "Looks like I owe you a video game.." she mumbles.<br>"Nah. it's fine Nat."  
>"<em>What<em>?" she snaps, snapping her head up along with her voice.  
>"You don't owe me anything. It's just glorious to prove you wrong."<br>Natalie's honey-colored eyes narrow, '"What game are you playing, Daniel? _Tell me this instant_." Dan expected her to stomp her foot like a toddler.  
>"The deal was five. I only have four."<br>Natalie widens her eyes.  
>"Until you give me yours."<br>"_No way!_ I am _not_ going to _willingly_ allow you to win this bet Daniel Cahill!"  
>"What if I sang for you?"<br>Natalie's jaw drops, just slightly, but he smirks. He _made_ her jaw drop.  
>Out of the blue he bursts out, "<em>Lazy lover, find a place for me again.<em>  
><em>You felt it once before,<em>  
><em>I know you did, I could see it.<em>  
><em>Whisky princess, drink me under, pull me in.<em>  
><em>You had me at "Come over boy, I need a friend."<em>  
><em>I understand<em>."  
>With a burst of music from God knows where the tempo edges up and the rock sound hits the mall.<br>"_Backseat serenade! Dizzy hurricane!_  
><em>Oh God I'm sick of sleepin' alone.<em>  
><em>You're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away, to your radio!<em>  
><em>Backseat serenade! Little hand grenade!<em>  
><em>Oh God I'm sick of sleepin' alone!<em>  
><em>You're salty like a summer day, kiss the pain away, to your radio!<em>"  
>Natalie hides her face in her hands, then chooses then to uncover her face, and instead, cover Daniel's mouth, muffling the next verse. Then, with a deep sigh she drags him towards the exit. Once back in the limo she grabs a scrap paper and writes;<br>"_Okay Dan, I give up._  
><em>(x) 555-9460<em>  
><em>-Natalie.<em>"  
>It's in purple, with her usual, proper, cursive-esque flourish, and Dan smiles at her.<br>Then, with neither of them thinking, they slowly move in to peck each others lips.  
>"I <em>told<em> you I had charm." he's got that stupid smirk all over his face again.  
>And there's nothing stopping her from kissing it away.<br>So she does.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! Okay! So Dan singing randomly at a mall? Probably OOC.<strong>  
><strong>Him singing All Time Low randomly at a mall? Even more so.<strong>  
><strong>But did you care? Eh, probably not.<strong>  
><strong>I am American, so I call them malls, but I know you Brits call them shopping centres so I made sure that's what Natalie said instead of malls. All other mentions of such buildings is "mall" because American.<strong>  
><strong>Drop a review, since you lovelies did a great job getting me (almost) as many reviews as I liked, I expect five for this chapter before I post "D".<strong>  
><strong>And no, I'm not making it easy.<strong>  
><strong>"D-Doubt; 'Dan doubts he can get Natalie to kiss him again.'" Or "Doubtfulness leads to your deadly demise"<strong>  
><strong>(And yes, that's supposed to be redundant.)<strong>  
><strong>Have a good day, and make sure to review, my gorgeous, faithful reader lovelies.<strong>


	4. Doubt

**hopelessromatic4life- XD Haha, thanks. I just hope I don't get hate for it.**

**ninjagirl5000 *claps hands* Thank. You. So. Much. But seriously, I'm grateful you think so. XD**

**Cherry- XD Haha, thanks.**

**Guest- What do you mean by a "twist happening"? I may have one up my sleeve. ;) XD And thanks for your _glorious_ review, it made me really proud of this little work piece.**

**Starcloud- First of all, congrats on being my first flamer. Second of all, fuck you, I'll write what I want. End of story.**

**I'm surprised no one commented on my use of the fan-given ship name for Amian. XD Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never have, never will. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?!**

* * *

><p>Natan A to Z<p>

Chapter 4

D-Doubt

_"Dan doubts he can get Natalie to kiss him again."_

* * *

><p>Natalie Kabra had a <em>big<em> problem.

And he went by the name Dan Cahill.

And ever since Natalie had given him her cell phone number _like the dunce she was_, and she'd kissed him in the back of her limo he'd been trying to kiss her again. And, honest to God, it scared Natalie. She didn't know why she had allowed herself to become so..._enthralled_ in Daniel...for lack of a better word. But she was scared of him, of turning into her mother and making him flee his family like a coward. Of future rejection. Of it not working out.

For once in a non-life-or-death situation, Natalie Kabra was scared out of her mind.

* * *

><p>He'd tried everything.<p>

And he means _everything_.

Dan Cahill was anxious about the week coming to an end, because he _needs_ to kiss her again, to see if what he _thought_ he felt in the back of the limo wasn't just him.

But Dan doubts he can get Natalie to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill was calmly stirring her hot chocolate with her finger, when Ian Kabra walked in, he plopped down with a sigh and didn't straighten immediately or try and adjust and correct his posture.<p>

"You brother is ruining the plan." he stated simply, scared to look in her eyes for fear of not being able to look elsewhere the remainder of the day.

"How do you mean?" Amy asked him, doing her absolute best to hold back the urge to correct his posture herself and risk looking into his eyes. She stood up and started making him some hot chocolate as well.

"I mean that they've kissed several times since we started all this back-and-forth and neither is willing to admit they like the other." _Much like another set of Kabra/Cahills I know._ Ian thought to himself as she brought over his mug. Ian adjusted his posture and stirred in some marshmallows with a spoon.

"Ah." came Amy's reply, "What do you suggest we do next?"

"Lock them in a closet until they work it out?" Ian proffered the idea curiously.

"You watch too much reality T.V." she snorts in reply.

"What do _you_ suggest we do then?"

"Get them to tell us their doubts. Natalie could probably use a little girl talk anyhow."

"And that means I have to talk to _Daniel_?" Ian asks her with the slightest bits of a sneer.

She sneers right back, "Well I'm talking to _Nat_, so _yes_ Ian. Talk to Dan." and with that, she finishes her hot chocolate before stalking off to her room in silence.

"Oh. Bloddy. Great."

* * *

><p>Amy stepped into Natalie's room, expecting to either have shoes thrown at her or make-up to be all over her in seconds, when neither came she stepped into the room quietly. She heard almost-sobs coming from under a fort of blankets and pillows. Amy carefully approached the bed, and gingerly sat on the edge. When the lump of blanket-and-pillow-mass didn't move, the redhead poked about where she thought Natalie's foot was. In seconds Amy was pinned to the bed with a dart gun to her neck.<p>

"Amy, what the bloddy hell?" she snarled at the older girl as she slowly backed off. With a huff she blew her hair out of her face and wiped at her face.

"Sorry." said the older girl sheepishly, "Um, look, I-Ian and I we-were talking and I wanted to know if you w-want-wanted to t-t-talk, maybe?" she stuttered through.

Natalie shook her head, she didn't usually _do_ girl talk, considering her mother.

Amy decides to just come out with it, "I know you like Dan." she says rather matter-of-factly.

Natalie turns bright red, "I do not!" she insists with a huff, folding her arms, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She forces a laugh.

"I'm so sure." the dark-haired girl tells the redhead through the forced laughter.

Amy gives a knowing smile, "Trust me, Natalie, I can tell you do. Whether you know or not however..." Natalie whips her head towards Amy, hitting the older girl with her hair in the process.

"I _know _I do not like Daniel." the amber-eyed one informs the green-eyed one. Amy still has that knowing smile on her face and it's taking all of Natalie's willpower not to smack it off.

"Why can't you admit you like him?"

"I can't admit something that isn't true." Amy opens her mouth to interject but Natalie rushes on, "Of this nature anyway." she huffs again. "The _point_ is, I _do not_ under _any circumstances_ like _Daniel Arthur Cahill_."

Amy sighs, as if she didn't want to do what she was about to do. "I know you've kissed him. Several times. Why kiss someone you don't like?"

"_I don't know okay_?!" Natalie was enraged now. "_I don't know why_ I've kissed him! _I don't know why_ I can't admit I like him! **_All I know is that I can't admit I like him!_**_"_

Amy's green eyes flash with a spark of something Natalie can't identify in her eyes. Mischief maybe? "I knew it!" she exclaims, maybe over-joyously. "I _knew_ you liked him. Now, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. There's nothing _to_ do. I certainly can't _tell_ him I like him. And apparently, no matter how many times I kiss him, he doesn't get it. WHy do you care so much."

Amy's looking all sheepish again, blushing, "Ian and I sorta maybe made a bet on you two getting together...Eventually we got tired of trying to predict _when_ you guys would get together so we teamed up to just finally _get you two together already!_"

"So...you and my brother have been playing us this whole time?"

Amy nods.

"Fine...I'll go find him and tell him." Natalie gracefully hops from her bed and leaves her room.

* * *

><p>"What do <em>you<em> want King Cobra?" Dan asks as he hears Ian open his guest room door.

"How did you know it was me?" Ian asks quizzically as he continues into the guest room.

"I'm a ninja, or did you forget?"

"Right..._Ninja_." Ian replies, his voice dripping with disdain.

"What do you want, Ian?" Dan asks again.

"I wanted to talk to you about your, erm..._feelings_ for Natalie."

Dan sits up and sputters, even though he wasn't eating anything. " I _do not_ like _Natalie_."

"Yes, you do. Even _I_ can see it."

"Well _that's_ saying something...Considering you couldn't even tell _you_ liked _Amy_."

"That is not the point, _Dan_. The _point_ is, you like Natalie."

"You have no proof."

"Besides you singing to her in the local shopping centre, the multiple times you've kissed her and the fact that she was your fifth number winning you your latest bet?"

Dan gives him a quizzical look, "How do you know all that?"

"I'm a Kabra, spying is second nature."

"Sooooo...You were snooping?"

"I suppose that's the word you Americans use, so yes...Snooping..."

"Why are you so adamant about me announcing my undying love for Natalie."

"I never said _that_."

"Why do you need me to admit I like her so bad?"

Ian shrugs, "Amy and I started it out as a bet, but then we just wanted you both to _admit it_."_  
><em>

Dan nods, " Fine. I'll admit I like her. Happy?"

"Admit it to her."

"Fine. I'll go now." With an exaggerated sigh, Dan picks himself off the bed and walks towards Natalie's room.

* * *

><p>The two meet half-way.<p>

"Hey."

"Hello, Daniel."

"Nat."

"I have something to say."

"Me too, but uh, ladies first."

"How about together?"

"Okay, on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." they say together and then...

"I really like you." says Natalie.

"I think i love you." says Dan.

Both of them widen their eyes.

"Wow...I didn't expect that.." says Natalie.

"I'd been hoping you'd say that." says Dan.

And he kisses her.

So she kisses him back.

And Amy and Ian smile secretively to one another before sneaking off to leave the new lovebirds alone.

* * *

><p><strong>ERMAGERSH!<strong>

**We all knew it would come down to this, so what insanity do I have in store for the next twenty-two letters? You'll see.**

**_After_ you give me five reviews for this chap! XD  
><strong>

**And who liked the Amian team-up for Natan shipping? ^.^**

**Next up- E-Elephants.**

**"'Didn't you know 'dude' means elephant poop?'"**

**That's right!**

**NATAN GOES TO THE ZOO! XD**


	5. Elephants

**FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS:**

**Replying to ****_gorgeous_**** reviews:**

**hopelessromantic4life-I bloddy know right? :D**

**Fabulously Geeky- FINALLY! Now comes the better stuff!**

**DMNINE (chapter 3 review)- XD You are just fine, dude! ^.^ I'm glad you were so pleased with all the shenanigans my brain blurts out. ^.^ And GET SOME ICE ON THAT JAW! I cannot have a swore jaw from cuteness overload on my conscious.**

**DMNINE- (chapter 4 review)- NO THERE SHOULD BE MORE "oh my gosh"s and exclamation points! AND HALLELUJAH SOMEONE READ MY AN! You are siriusly my fave reviewer ever! YES THEY ARE GOING TO THE ZOO! The snippet is probably the best part. XD I love is humorous. Therefore, Natan fics should be really funny! ^.^ LOGIC! I love that you love this story. It's my baby, it really truly is, ^.^ **

**SECOND ORDER OF BUSINESS:**

**Should there be like, a Question of the Day sorta thing per chapter? Lemme know! Drop a review!**

**FINAL ORDER OF BUSINESS:**

**The disclaimer...Who should do the honors... YOU IN THE BACK! YES YOU! GET UP HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Mary-Todd-...Well, Chelle would just like to say that she doesn't own me, or my sugar dumpling or my children or anyone or anything related to the 39 Clues. How she knows about the Hunt is beyond me. *pause* She also informs me that the Capron Park Zoo is real, she looked it up. It's actually in Attleboro, where Dan and Amy Cahill reside after the Hunt. *Another pause* All other things that may appear copyrighted are not of her ownership. ^.^ She would also like you to forget about any other mentions of what age Natalie and Dan are. She's decided they are both fourteen. And also states that she's not sure if her animal choices for the Capron Park Zoo are correct or not, she also states that the fun facts are real, she looked them up. Thank you. ^.^**

**Chelle-Thank you Mary-Todd! ^.^ NOW FOR LE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Natan A to Z<p>

E-Elephants

_"'Didn't you know 'dude' means elephant poop?'"_

* * *

><p>"PLEEEEAAASSEEE?!"<p>

Amy shakes her head.

"PLEEEAAAAASSEEEE?!"

Ian shakes his head.

Natalie and Dan lean their heads together, giving their best puppy dog eyes.

"PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?!"

Amy and Ian share a sigh, then a look, almost conversing silently. Dan was slightly, temporarily, jealous. Like in a "_Hey! That's our thing!"_ way. Because why would he be jealous of Ian hitting on his sister? He tries not to gag at the thought.

Amy, very slowly, nods once. "Fine. We'll go to the zoo."

The pair of fourteen year olds cheer, pumping their fists in the air.

"YEEEEESSS!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Amy had a monster headache.<p>

They'd opted to go to the Capron Park Zoo, considering it was the closest one. Natalie and Dan were holding hands and fighting over the cotton candy they held between them. Amy looked at her watch.

She had promised them two hours, it had been one.

They approached the elephants and Dan leaned against the bars. "DUDE! LOOK AT THOSE GUYS!"

A zookeeper approached them and smiled, "Didn't you know that 'dude' means elephant poop?" she asks kindly.

Dan's eyes light up, "AWESOME!" Natalie scrunches up her nose.

"You've called me 'dude' quite a few time, Dan."

"Well, hey, I didn't know."

"And you better not ever again."

He pokes her upper arm. "Dude." And again. "Dude." And once more, "Dude."

"DANIEL KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I THROW THIS COTTON CANDY AWAY!"

Dan's eyes widened, "NOT THE COTTON CANDY!" He snatches it from her ands and shoves it all in his face.

Natalie stomps her foot, "Daniel!"

Dan looks up innocently, "You threatened to throw it away."

"You kept calling me 'dude'."

The zookeeper just backed away.

Dan scraped the toe of his shoe against the ground. "Whatever."

"Fine."

Dan opened his arms for a hug and proffered the rest of the cotton candy to her.

Natalie concedes, taking the cotton candy and hugs him, before daintily pulling off a piece and dropping it gracefully on her tongue as to not get any of the sticky sweet stuff on her mouth.

Dan just smiles while he tries not to kiss her right there. Or think about the words he just thought too hard...

Natalie smirks at him and they continue onward through the zoo.

* * *

><p>They watch monkeys, sea otters, polar bears, pandas, peacocks, giraffes, zebras, and Dan decides to imitate them all. It bothers Natalie at first, then she begins to copy the animals with him, laughing as they share sodas, popcorn and cotton candy. Amy trudges along, complaining about losing the coin toss with Ian because the fourteen year olds should <em>not<em> go to zoos alone, and she can't stand following her headache-inducing brother when she already had a headache. On a better day, she might spout facts about each animal, but accompanying Natalie and Dan on a date _was not_ her idea of fun. She'd rather be curled up with a good book, a mug of tea and maybe some soft Bach floating as background music. She couldn't listen to Mozart the same since their adventures looking for the clues. She thinks of such a comforting thought blissfully as she continues to follow her annoying brother and his equally-if-not-more-so girlfriend. It helps her headache, if only just a bit. And then she remembers that Ian is at home, probably doing just as she wanted to in her daydream, with the smugness of not having to follow the two around. Her headache is back to a full-force pounding in all places of her skull. Stealing Dan's soda and pulling her aspirin from her bag, she pops three pills and takes them down with a few chugs of soda. She hands it back to Dan and wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Dan shrugs and finishes the soda while Natalie scrunches up her nose at Amy's horrid manners and buys her own soda at the nest kiosk they pass.

After about an hour, Amy's headache meds have kicked in and she's enjoying the zoo with her brother, much to Natalie's chagrin. Amy is spouting little "fun facts" about the animals as they pass them and Dan just reacts as Dan would. Bored at the boring ones, such as a panda eating twenty to forty pounds of bamboo a day. Excited at the awesome ones, like when she casually mentions that tarantulas can live for more than a year without eating. And then, there are the slightly disturbing ones that Dan just smiles at psychotically. Like when Amy mentions that a vampire bat can suck blood from it's victim for half an hour before waking the victim. Not very long after mentioning the bat fact, her headache starts to return, and the two young teens decide to cut her a break and go home.

* * *

><p>Amy is exhausted as is from chasing after the fourteen year olds all around the zoo, and the drive back with them fighting over the music wasn't exactly helpful for her suddenly-back massive headache. She couldn't believe how those two could be <em>dating<em> of all things. They fought all the time and were crude to each other and the relationship was so dysfunctional and toxic she was surprised they'd lasted a week. Apart, at that. Fighting over Skype and the like. But at the same time, she was proud of them. Immensely so, even. They had found each other when both would have probably broken into dark pieces. Dan kept Natalie's mind off her mother, and Natalie kept Dan's mind off the fact that they were Cahills and people could be after them. So in a _very_ sick and twisted way, they actually worked pretty well together. Amy was thinking these things just as she fell into her favorite reading chair when she heard a commotion outside.

"DAAAAAAAAANIIIIIEEEELLLLLL!" Natalie's screech could be heard all around the house.

Amy sighs and curls under her favorite blanket before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was SUCH A FILLER CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY! But my brain REFUSED to give me anything good for this so I tried my best. My next chap won't be up until my brain decides to get it's ish together and give me some good ideas.<strong>

**But in the meantime, you can dwell on the next idea for the next chapter and tell me if you want a Question of the Day thing per chapter.**

**-NEXT TIME-**

**F-Firsts**

**And no quote this time! MY BRAIN MUST DECIDE TO GET ITSELF TOGETHER AND LET ME WRITE DX**


	6. Firsts

**Sorry this took so long. I got really busy with other stuff and my brain didn't want to write the date part. XD**

**25 REVIEWS?! *faints***

**Okay! So review replies will now be at the bottom, right before the Question of the Chapter. XD**

**And now, who should give the disclaimer..**

**Atticus: OOH! ME! ME! ME!**

**OWS(Me): XD Okay Att! Go do the disclaimer!**

**Atticus: OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire does not own the 39 Clues or it's characters, or any other copyrighted subjects. She does own the words following the disclaimer. She would also like you to know that she's been beta'd and is trying to only give you her best. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!**

**OWS: ^.^ All right, so Att, how do you feel about Natan?**

**Atticus: ^.^ Well, Dan and Natalie couldn't be anymore different but they are absolutely adorable and I totally ship them! *pause* Did I use the word "ship" correctly, Fangirl Overlord?**

**OWS: *nods* Yes, young Padiwan.**

**Atticus: Kinda like Amy and Ian...But I'm pretty sure Amy is more into Jake than Ian...At least that's what is looks like.**

**OWS: O_O Atticus means no offense to Amian shippers, he does not know their history the way the rest of us do. What do you think about the even more popular ship of Amy and Ian?**

**Atticus: Well, as I've stated, Amy appears to have more of an interest in Jake- *gag gesture* -than in Ian, but as you also mentioned I don't know their history. So I suppose I should just wait and see. ^.^**

**OWS: Well that's a very kind way to look at it, Atticus. ^.^ Would you like to do the honors?**

**Atticus: YES! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Daaaannnnnn!" Natalie whines over their nightly Skype call. "Why don't we ever go on <em>real<em> dates?"

Dan sighs and looks into her eyes through the camera, "For one, you're in _England_, Nat. For another, we're fourteen and neither Ian or Amy would let us, you remember the zoo."

Natalie's nose scrunches up in horror and disgust, "_Of course_ I remember the zoo. You called me 'elephant poop' all day and your sister bored us with 'fun facts'." the British teen remarks to her adorably annoying boyfriend.

"And let us not forget that I am _horrible_ with date ideas."

"_Laser tag _is _not_ a date option." Natalie says firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Coooooooommmeee ooooonnnnnn, Nat! I could run around and protect you from other kids!"

"Key word being, _kids_, Daniel!"

"Naaaaaaattttt!" Dan responds, "Okay, okay, okay! I got a really good idea but you _have_ to come to town for it to work, _please_."

Nat taps her chin, her lips pouty. "Okay...Fine. Friday." Her pouty frown turns into her gorgeous smile and Dan smiles right back.

"DAN! BEDTIME! NOW!" Amy calls into his room.

Dan smiles sheepishly at the computer, "Sorry, Nat. Gotta go. Love ya! G'night!"

Natalie pouts again for a second, then smiles, "Good night, Dan. I love you, too. See you Friday." she pauses and Dan can tell there's something else she wants to say.

"What sort of attire will this date call for?" She asks.

Dan smiles, because that's just so..._his_ Natalie. And he loves the sound of calling her his own. "Nothing prom-fancy, but nice-restaurant-fancy."

Natalie smiles because that description was just _so_ her Dan. And had she mentioned she _loved_ the sound of calling him hers? "I'll see what I can find."

"G'night for real now, Nattie."

"Goodnight, Danny Boy." she laughs before logging off. Dan shuts down Skype before making a few arrangements via email and online resources for Friday, then goes to bed like Amy told him.

* * *

><p>Natalie couldn't sleep, she wanted to start planning her outfit <em>that second<em>. But she would need _plenty_ of rest for her shopping trip in the morning to find the _perfect_ outfit for Friday. Exhaustion finally wins out and she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Friday...<em>

* * *

><p>Natalie meets Dan in Central Park in New York that Friday evening. He'd taken her all the way to New York just for this.<p>

And she wasn't even sure what "this" was.

He escorts her through the streets, navigating them as if he had lived here his whole life. He'd cleaned up nicely in a light blue and white plaid shirt, dark jeans, and some dress-type black shoes. Natalie wore a white dress that came down just past her knees, the trim was a bright pink, to match her blush, headband, and pink heels. She was _just_ that coordinated.

He led her to a dimly-lit alley, buildings on either side, where he pulled over a crate and some buckets for stools.

Natalie crinkles her nose in disgust. "What are we doing? I thought we were going to a nice restaurant." She tells him flat out as he pulls out her stool for her. She daintily sits after checking for any dirt. Yet the tin bucket looks brand new, she's curious as to what was going on here. Dan walks to a door with light emitting from it and knocks three times, quickly, one right after the other. A large and balding man exits through the door, pushing the bottom part open before it swings shut. His black hair only on the edges of his scalp, and on his face is a handlebar mustache. He places a candle in the middle of their table and smiles at Natalie like he knows something she doesn't. He quickly disappears, yelling in Italian as a thinner man with a chef's hat on his head appears in the alley next after pushing the bottom of the door open himself. He places some refreshing lemonade in front of each bucket-stool and Natalie irately sips hers. Dan's grinning from ear to ear as he sips his. The large man brings out a plate of spaghetti and places it between the two, handing each a fork, two meatballs sitting atop the pasta. The thin man follows, holding an accordion. They then begin to sing.

"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night.  
>And we call it bella notte.<br>Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes.  
>On this lovely bella notte."<p>

Natalie gasps, her mouth dropping a few centimeters in shock. Dan takes this opportunity to shove a piece of pasta in her mouth. She automatically starts to eat it, trying to get to the end, unaware that Dan had slipped the other piece in his own mouth, the latter smiling at the former's obliviousness.

"Side by side with your loved one.  
>You'll find enchantment here.<br>The night will weave its magic spell.  
>When the one you love is near."<p>

The noodle brings their mouths closer and closer, Dan leans towards it and brings their mouths together before the pasta has a chance. Natalie stops trying to get to the end, swallows the pasta she's been eating, and stares in wide-eyed surprise. She smiles and kisses him back.

They spend the night laughing and talking, eating their pasta. At one point, Dan used his nose to roll his meatball to Natalie, the latter of whom stabs the meatball, narrowly missing the former's nose, causing them to burst into laughs again.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, as Dan is walking with Natalie to the airport, where she will board a flight to England, and he, to Attleboro, his smile is bittersweet. "Tonight was great. It's too bad we have to go our separate ways..." he tells her, walking her to her gate. She smirks at him, shaking her head.<p>

"I spoke with Amy and Ian. I'm coming back to Attleboro tonight, and Ian is joining us sometime tomorrow."

Dan's heartbeat speeds up. "You-you can come back with me?"

She nods, the slightest of happy tears glistening her eyes.

Dan picks her up and spins her, laughing and holding her and calling her his. He pulls her to him in a hug, burying his head in her neck. "God, I love you." he mumbles, inhaling the scent of her perfume and ferocity that was so uniquely _her_ he could smell her from a mile away. In a good way. Natalie's face is buried in his own neck and she breathes in the fresh, clean scent that was Dan. "I love you, too, Dan." she tells his neck.

Dan feels someone tap his shoulder, and turns to see the airplane police people or someone like that. "We don't want to interrupt your beautiful reunion, but we have a message for a Dan Cahill and a Natalie Kabra?"

Dan levels his stare with the airport official, "I'm Dan, and she's Natalie, how can we help you?"

"A Miss Isabel has asked us to pass along a message." he hands Dan a folded piece of paper, 'Read' is written on it in cruel letters. dan shares a look with Natalie and opens it, they read it together.

"I'm back. And I'm coming for _you._

_-Isabel_"

Dan's jaw drops, Natalie's eyes glisten with tears again.

Isabel Cobra was back.

And Dan had a sinking feeling she was coming for _both _of them.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU SEE THAT COMING?!<strong>

**BETCHA DIIIIIDDNNMN'TTTTT!**

**Review replies:**

**Ms. Dartgun- Happy with the update? :D**

**Dude. My name is never ever.-My brain is dumb. but it's my brain I wouldn't want any other. XD**

**Me too. ^.^ I thought we need some literal fluff in there to get the ball rolling. XD**

**Amy: -_- I was already not feeling well. They're fighting _never_ helps with _that_.**

**Well, it means there's a first time for everything. And also Natan's first official date. ;) XD**

**XDD Yeeeaaahhh...**

**Even fangirls can't be off-the-wall insane all the time. XD So no big.**

**Then what did you think of this one? XD**

**Well it did, Never, so we cool?**

**Well, then awesome ness is about to roll in. XD**

**Dagger (chapter 4 review)- YAS IT IS! Which is why it was here in mine. XD :D**

**Dagger(chapter 5 review)-I _do try_ to keep them all IC. XD AND YAS! DAUNTLESS CAKE! CALL ME FOUR BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I'D GOT TO SOMEONE'S FUNERAL! XD**

**Cherry (chapter 5 review)-Fast enough for ya? And you might see ALL those things. XD**

**Question of the Day/Chapter XD:**

**Besides Dan, Amy, Natalie, and Ian, who is your favorite character?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: G-Girlfriend**

**""Hey, hey. You, you. I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" he sings in mockingly, horrible falsetto, his smile never being wider."**

**OWS OUT! XD**


	7. Girlfriend

**I moved reviews back to the top for simplicity's sake. *rolls eyes***

**ALSO!  
>38 EFFING REVIEWS?! You guys are amazing! And If I could get 50 by "I" you'd all be just-The best reviewers in the history of ever.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fantastical Fandoms- Nellie is BAWSS! Nice to see you're still alive and still reading. XD<strong>

**hopelessromantic4life- Grace is pretty awesome. Too bad she had to die to kick off the books. D:**

**Cherry-You'll have to wait and see. ;) XD**

**Fabulously Geeky- Good. Fear and feelings are good. And I'm glad you liked the chapter, wait till you see what else I have in store. XD**

**Goddess of Fangirls- Oh please ****_calm down_**** sweetheart. You won't hear from her again for a few chapters. More or less.**

**Dagger-TOLD YOU I HAD A TWIST! AND YAY FOR MORE CUPCAKES WITH PINK FROSTING AND DAUNTLESS CAKE!**

**DumblePerabeth- Thank you, but I have yet to read that one considering it's minor Natan and Amian is REALLY hard for me to ship...Sinead is pretty chill minus the fact that-SPOILERS!**

**Guest-Yes, Isabel is coming. Just you wait.**

**admonished- Thanks, that all means a lot to me. I'm glad you like it so much. ^.^**

**Dude. My name is never ever.- Because I'm an evil writer that loves to torture you guys and then not follow through?**

**I'm just that good! XD NO ONE likes cliffies, except writers. XD We all wish Dan was our boyfriend. But he's Nat's, and that's good enough for me.**

**You'll see, I've liked writing it so far, but because I'm busy this part may be iffy.**

**Oh, you and your praise! XD**

**I told you, your reviews really make my day! So thank you! No one likes Isabel, it's okay.**

**I hope this was soon enough for you.**

**LynGray- Haha, thank you so much. ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>OWS: WHO SHOULD DO THE DISCLAIMER...<strong>

***Hands shoot up***

**OWS: *points to a random hand***

**Madison: OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire does not own the 39 Clues, punks! Nor does she own any of the characters or inside jokes. This chapter was once again beta'd by deathtosanepeople! *pauses* I like her username. She also says that quite a few of these bits were really sloppy until her beta smacked some sense into her and inspired a good majority of this.**

**OWS: *smiles* Me too. Madison, what do you think about Danegan?**

**Madison: ...?...?...?...O.o**

**OWS: Dan and Reagan.**

**Madison: DAN AND REAGAN! BLECH! Reagan has better taste than ****_that_****!**

**OWS: And what about all you Holts getting paired up with the Starlings?**

**Madison: *shrugs* Look, Hamead, Tedison and Nedagan or whatever you people call them, probably aren't gonna happen. Considering one can't think straight, one is blind, and Hammer thinks we're all too closely related to date even though we haven't been related in hundreds of years.** **Reagan and I can't handle those two boys' smarts anyway.**

**OWS: Okay well, would you like to do the honors?**

**Madison: Sure. *pulls out a bullhorn* ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! HERE'S THE STORY! NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND ****_READ_****_!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-G-Girlfriend<p>

Natalie can't believe she's stuck in Attleboro again.

Granted, this time it's Jonah's fault.

The big star had decided they should rally the Cahills, or at least the younger generation that got through the gauntlet, plus Phoenix, for a little family reunion.

All so he had an excuse to test out the karaoke machine.

"_AND IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YOU BAAAAABBBBYYY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!_" Natalie covered her ears in disgust as Hamilton Holt's voice barreled through a song she'd actually _enjoyed_ at one point.

And then, horror struck. The bottle was pointing to her, and Dan was smirking at her on the other end.

"All right, _Nat_," he says good-naturedly, his smirk looking more and more sinister with each passing second. "I dare you to sing..." he looks at the karaoke machine's song list before allowing his green eyes to meet her amber ones. "_Girlfriend_, by one Miss Avril Lavigne." It was a song she knew. A song _everyone_ knew. And now she had to sing it. In front of everyone. In front of _Dan._

"_Or_," Phoenix jumps in, pointing to Natalie's Coke-bottle freebee. "Natalie can turn it and make _you_ sing, Dan."

Natalie smirks, thinking maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Can I change the song selection? Not for me, but for her?"

Jonah thinks for a second, then nods, "'Ight, dawg. Here's how it's gonna go down. You give Natalie another choice, and she can still spin her freebee on ya."

Dan looks back at the list, a smirk lighting up his face. "Cascada. Miracle." It's all he has to say before Natalie stands, glaring at him.

"My one true weakness!" She feigns being wounded, but she grabs the mic anyway. "Just in case someone pulls "_Girlfriend_" on _you_, Daniel." And then, the music starts.

"_Boy, meets girl you were my dream, my world._" She smirks at Dan.

"_But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind._" Then she glares at him.

"_So on my own I feel so all alone... Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you..._" She makes a heart with her hands.

"_I need a miracle I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see that you are made for me. I need a miracle please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me! I need a miracle I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see that you are made for me! I need a miracle please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me... Miracle! (Miracle!)_" She points at Dan and smiles before continuing.

"_Day and night, I'm always by your side. 'Cause I know for sure my love is real, my feelings pure! So take a try, no need to ask me why. 'Cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you...I need a miracle I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see that you are made for me! I need a miracle please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me! I need a miracle I wanna be your girl! Give me a chance to see that you are made for me! I need a miracle please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me...Miracle! (Miracle!)_"

The Cahills clap, and they play a few more rounds. Sinead has to sing "I Could" by Kimberly Locke. They make Phoenix sing Justin Bieber's "Baby". Jonah has to sing "Rap God" by Eminem. The list went on.

And then, it was Natalie's turn.

The bottle spins around and around until it lands on the one and only...

Dan.

She smirks and points to the karaoke machine, "You know which one."

He rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways. "_Hey HEY, you YOU, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, NO WAY, I think you need a new one! Hey HEY, you YOU, I could be your girlfriend! Hey HEY, you YOU, I know that you like me! No way, NO WAY, you know it's not a secret! Hey HEY, you YOU, I want to be your girlfriend!_" He sings in a horrible falsetto, like he's _trying_ to sound like a cat being ran over. And knowing Dan that's an _entirely_ plausible theory. He somehow manages to not burst everyone's eardrums, but still sound like a dying cat. Natalie instantly regrets choosing the song.

Then it was over.

And a while after so was the reunion.

As the week drew to a close, Natalie and Dan were at the mall.

Dan needed new video games, and Natalie wanted some new shirts. They were walking along, holding hands, and minding their own business.

Then some girl came along and ruined it.

"_HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"_

Dan jumps at least a foot in the air, and then glares as a friend joins the girl.

Then another. And another.

Natalie's hand is the only thing in the throng of _pure_ _girl_ that Dan has any idea of where anything is. They're all scream-singing "_Girlfriend_" at the tops of their lungs and Natalie's looking more and more pissed.

Natalie snaps by the time they reach the starting line of the song the second time around. She lunges for the nearest girl, her amber eyes snake-like slits, once again reminding Dan he was dating a _Cobra_. Her pouty-like smile twisted into snarl. The unfortunate girl she reaches first is treated to a vicious treatment of girl fighting. Otherwise known as the pulling of hair and kicking of shins. Natalie lands quick and precise blows, and speedily renders all of her opponents into various states of crying, cowering, and running away. Dan looks on in awe, this display of deadly ability reminding him of how dangerous Natalie was at the beginning of the clue hunt. And it's _totally_ hot. He makes sure to tell her as she finishes off the last of her opponents.

After making it out alive, Dan thanks her quickly before charging for home. Okay, well, charging for the car, because Natalie wouldn't have ridden to the mall any other way. She follows him, seeing as it was their only ride to the mall that was socially acceptable. The _second_ they get home Dan's already rolled out of the limo and pounding through the house, yelling for Amy, whom is curled up by the fireplace with her book. She isn't even fazed by her dweeby brother screaming for her anymore.

"Yea, Dan?" she asks, not looking up from her book.

"Why am I singing "_Girlfriend_" on _Youtube_?!" he sneers. Natalie has wandered off to put away her shirts and find her brother, in case she needed back-up to restrain Dan from killing whomever did this.

Amy looks up at him, confusion scribbled all over her face. "I have _no_ idea. Is this some kind of trick question?"

Dan shakes his head, then grips his sister by the shoulders, shaking her as if to make the answer fall out of her pockets. "_Who put me on YouTube?!_"

"Well, who had the opportunity to? There was you, the Holts, the Starlings, Natalie and Ian, Jonah-"

"_Jonah_!" Dan muttered. "Ever since I posted him getting a pie to the face he's sworn revenge…Looks like it just. Got. Sweeter."

"Did you really just say that?" Amy asks, but he doesn't hear her.

He's already on his homicide mission.

"JONAAAAHHHHH!" the fourteen year old calls through the mansion, wondering where-oh-where his rap star cousin was. After checking the usual places, he decides the comm center in the attic is his next best bet. He sneaks up to the attic with his ninja skills before barreling into the door. He just bounces back off it. "JONAAAAAHHHHH! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" he calls through the door.

The rap star looks up from his spot in the comm center and shares a nervous glance with Phoenix.

"Yo, Jonah ain't here right now. You know what to do! _Beeeepppp_!"

"Jonah! I know you're in there!" Dan pounds down the door and barrels into Jonah pinning him to a wall.

"Now, now, Cuz. Just 'cause I posted that vid to YouTube-!"

"Natalie nearly slaughtered every girl in the mall, Jonah! It's all your fault!"

"I know! I know! But violence doesn't solve everything!"

"Like hell it doesn't! Jonah, you are gonna pay!"

Phoenix looks on nervously, but he knows Jonah had this coming and just shrugs before returning to his comic book.

Natalie, Ian, and Amy come in then, they'd been listening in the hall since Dan had rushed in. It takes all three of them to pry Dan's fingers from Jonah's collar. Natalie takes his still-curled fists in her hands and mutters soothing and reprimanding words to him. Ian and Amy make sure Jonah is okay before Amy smacks him upside the head and scolds him for getting revenge on her brother. No matter _how_ much he deserved it. While Amy and Natalie are scolding, Ian manages to delete the video, though most of the damage is done, at least he can save the American boy from further trauma.

By this point, neither Natalie nor Dan have mentioned their note from Isabel. They were all at peace, and Dan and Natalie had agreed to keep it that way for as long as possible.

That, however, didn't stop Isabel from sending Dan another by carrier pigeon and delivering it to his window.

_"I'm _**_always_**_ watching you."_

_-Isabel_

Dan crumples the note, throws it in the trash, and sends a match in after it.

He makes sure to put the fire completely out before the alarms go off.

No one needs to know.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THUS ENDS ANOTHER!<strong>

**Next! H-Honey**

**"Dan takes this time to realize Natalie's eyes aren't _exactly_ the honey color she always brags they are."**

**Is it just me, or is this getting cheesy? o.O**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your favorite letter so far?**


End file.
